


Beer talking.

by Lumituomi



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Shortie about some guys getting drunk and stupid.





	Beer talking.

Craig: You know, general, women.

O’Neill: Yeah?

Craig: Women are the most frustrating creatures.

O’Neill: Sure are.

Craig: I’ve been thinking. Guys, you see, are simple, plain and foreseeable.

O’Neill: Sure are.

Craig: What if I turn gay? Find a nice chap to live with. Easy and effortless. You don’t need to think what he is thinking because he is thinking just like you.

O’Neill: Craig, you are drunk.

Craig: Yeah and so what?

O’Neill: You make sense.

Craig: Sure do.

O’Neill: So. A boyfriend you say?

Craig: I could ask Mitchell.

O’Neill: No you can't. He’s spoken for.

Craig: Oh damn.

O’Neill: Yeah.

Craig: By whom?

O’Neill: That’s a secret.

Craig: Yeah sure.

O’Neill: Pick someone else.

Craig: Well, that gate-team guy in Atlantis...

O’Neill: Chuck?

Craig: He’s kind a cute.

O’Neill: He’s Canadian.

Craig: I can live with it. I like hockey.

O’Neill: I like fishing.

Mitchell: Hey, Craig, someone was looking for you… oh. Sir.

Craig: Is that a proper way to call your boyfriend? Gosh!

Mitchell: It is when there is other around. Or we are playing fifty shades.

Craig: Did I need to know that?

Mitchell: Well, you asked.

Craig: You are annoying.

O’Neill: No, he’s not.

Craig: I need more beer.


End file.
